A Great Adventure
by CrazyCrimsonFlames
Summary: Ash Ketchum and his starter pokemon, Charmander, starts an adventure to try to win the National Pokemon League. But first, he needs to get stronger and needs to beat all of the gym leaders. He dreams of being the champion day and night. Will he win the league, or will the trophy goes into his archenemy's hand? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**~A Great Adventure~**

Summary: Ash Ketchum received his first pokemon. It is a fire type starter, Charmander. He is very happy that he got there before all the pokemons were gone. Ash went on an adventure all by himself to battle all the gym leaders. He defeated the gym leaders easily when all his pokemon evolved into their final stage and Ash caught 5 other pokemons to help him win the National Pokemon League. Ash dreamed every night of him being the champion, but he have to beat the Superior 6 and the champion. He want to train his pokemons until they are super strong, so Ash trained his pokemon on their speed, attack, and accuracy. Will Ash successfully beat the champion and become the new champion?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe it!" cried Ash.

Ash Ketchum, a 11 years old child had just received his first pokemon. It was a fire type Charmander and he is mighty proud. Ash received 6 epicballs to catch pokemons along with a machine call Poke Info to find information and attacks of a wild pokemon or trained. Ash ran away into the woods with Charmander, lighting the way for him. After night fell, Ash saw a cabin near a flowing river. He and Charmander didn't notice a shadow in the bushes.

" Hello? Is anyone home?" asked Ash, while knocking on the door.

The door suddenly opened by itself! A spooky sound scared Ash, but Charmander was brave and went inside the cabin, lighting the way with his glowing tail.

"What is that?" whispered Ash.

Charmander and Ash both saw Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat hanging upside down from the ceiling. Hiding behind the table was Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Charmander shot a powerful ember attack at them, but they manage to dodge Charmander's attack. Ash helped Charmander by telling him what attacks to use and when to dodge.

" Charmander, use smoke screen!" yelled Ash as he ran into the room where the pokemons were fighting.

" Then use Ember." instructed Ash.

Charmander defeated all the pokemons except for Gengar because he used confuse ray to confuse Charmander.

" Oh no, Charmander is confused." screamed Ash.

" Charmander, use Ember." ordered Ash.

No use. Instead of hitting Gengar, Charmander ran into the ember attack and hurt itself!

" Charmander! Noooo!" shouted Ash.

Ash told Charmander to use smoke screen and it worked! They escaped into the woods. Ash wanted to challenge Gengar again , but that is until Charmander is fully healed. They found a PokeCenter at the end of the woods. Ash ran in and told Nurse Mikan that Charmander had been seriously damaged. Nurse Mikan had an excellent pokemon that was helping her. The pokemon was a Medicham.

" Whoa! What pokemon is that?" wondered Ash

Ash opened his Poke Info find information about that pokemon. Oh that is a Fighting/Psychic type Medicham.

" Medicham, can you bring Charmander into the healing room please?" asked Nurse Mikan

Medicham nodded in agreement.

" Ash, Charmander will be fully healed by tomorrow. You can sleep in the guest room upstairs." said Nurse Mikan.

" Thank you very much." said Ash _._

Ash went upstairs to the guest room. He opened the door and put his backpack down on the table. Ash set up the bed and went into the bathroom to take a warm bath. After he was done, Nurse Mikan knocked on the door. Ash went to open the door and he saw Nurse Mikan had brought him his dinner. He quickly thanked the nurse and put the food on the table next to his backpack. Ash finished his dinner very quick and went to sleep. That night, Ash tossed and turned in bed, worrying about Charmander. When Ash woke up, Nurse Mikan brought him his breakfast. Ash said that he wasn't hungry so Nurse Mikan brought Ash to see Charmander.

"Charmander!." screamed Ash when he saw him fully recovered.

They hugged each other, says good-bye to Nurse Mikan, and left the PokeCenter.

Ash still wants to challenge the Gengar that defeated Charmander, so he and Charmander decided to catch a new friend.

"Charmander, do you want me to catch a new pokemon so you two can defeat that Gengar?" asked Ash.

Charmander nodded in agreement and they went into the woods once again.

RUMBLE, RUMBLE.

" Something is in the bush!" cried Ash.

Then, a cute little Turtwig came out of the bush. It seems like it is hungry.

" We should give this Turtwig some berries since he looks so hungry." Ash suggested.

Ash threw some berries on the ground and waited for Turtwig to go eat it. Turtwig stepped forward, but the Turtwig didn't trusted Ash. Ash seemed to know what the Turtwig is thinking. So Ash told Charmander to go to eat one of the berries to show that the berries has no poison in them. The Turtwig ate all of the berries at once! Ash wanted the Turtwig to be his second pokemon, so he asked the Turtwig for a battle. The Turtwig accepted it!

" Go Charmander!." said Ash.

Turtwig stepped forward like he was ready to attack.

" Go Charmander, use ember!." instructed Ash.

Charmander shot an ember attack at Turtwig. It hit Turtwig and it looks like Turtwig was about to faint. Ash threw a epic ball at Turtwig. He waited patiently and... Turtwig was CAUGHT!

" Now let's let Turtwig out of his ball." said Ash happily.

Ash held the ball up in the air and the ball popped open! A green beam shot out of the ball and stands there was a happy looking Turtwig.

" Charmander, say hello to Turtwig." said Ash.

Charmander went over there where Turtwig is standing and Charmander shook hands with Turtwig. It may seems weird but Turtwig shook hands using it's leaf on his head.

Beep!Beep! The Poke Info was beeping! Is something happening wondered Ash as he took the Poke Info out of his pocket. It showed Ash Turtwig's moves and it said that Charmander was about to evolve. Ash looked at Charmander. An unusual thing happened. First, Charmander was covered with red beams looking like it was soaking into him. Second, Charmander was starting to grow and he changed. Finally, the red beams exploded and Charmander looked completely different. Then the Poke Info told Ash Charmander's new name. It read: CHARMELEON

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! This is my first Pokemon fanfic. Hope you guys or girls like it and please leave a like if you think this fanfic is good. If you guys or girls want me to update it often then comment below saying " Hey CrazyCrimsonFlames, keep on updating it," then that shows me that you guys like it and see you guys on next time! Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**~A Great Adventure~**

Summary: Ash Ketchum received his first pokemon. It is a fire type starter, Charmander. He is very happy that he got there before all the pokemons were gone. Ash went on an adventure all by himself to battle all the gym leaders. He defeated the gym leaders easily when all his pokemon evolved into their final stage and Ash caught 5 other pokemons to help him win the National Pokemon League. Ash dreamed every night of him being the champion, but he have to beat the Superior 6 and the champion. He want to train his pokemons until they are super strong, so Ash trained his pokemon on their speed, attack, and accuracy. Will Ash successfully beat the champion and become the new champion?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2:

" Charmander, no I mean Charmeleon. How about I give you a nick name and Turtwig you too okay?" asked Ash.

They both nodded, but Ash couldn't think of a good nick name for both of them.

" Charmeleon, I will call you Spitfire and for you Turtwig, I will call you...um Razor!" said Ash

All three of them was happy about the nicknames idea. They went through the woods again, but they couldn't find the cabin with the Gengar. As soon as night fell, a strong wind almost blew Ash and his pokemons away. Suddenly, a house appeared out of nowhere and scared all of them. As usual, the cabin door opened by itself. They bravely walked into the cabin. Charmeleon or Spitfire uses it's tail to light the way, but this time, they can see clearly because Spitfire had evolved and it has become stronger than last time. The Gengar was hiding behind the table like last time. Spitfire saw him and he warned Ash and Turtwig or Razor.

" Spitfire, use smokescreen!" shouted Ash.

" Razor, use razor leaf." instructed Ash.

The attacks all it Gengar, but it seems like it did no damage to him. Gengar used Shadow Ball at Turtwig, but luckily Ash told Turtwig to use Protect and it blocked the attack.

" Spitfire, use Flamethrower at the table." instructed Ash.

The flames burned the table, so Gengar has nowhere to hide. Gengar was trying to escape through the window, but Turtwig tackled it and Gengar flew across the room.

" Now let's finish it off." said Ash.

" First, Spitfire, use Flamethrower. Then Razor use Razor Leaf." instructed Ash.

The burning flames and the speedy, sharp leafs combined together and became a powerful grass and fire attack and exploded in Gengar's face. Gengar laid there fainted. Beep... Beep...

" It's the Poke Info again." said Ash.

 _Turtwig has learned a new move, Absorb! This move can damage it's opponent and heal itself at the same time._

 _"_ YES, now Razor is stronger than usual!" said Ash happily.

Ash wanted to go to Rockberg City to challenge the gym leader, Rocky. But first, he have to train his pokemon until it can deal a lot of damage with it's attacks and he wants his pokemons o all increase their speed. While Ash was walking on the road, a young boy popped out of the grass.

" I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" shouted the little boy.

" Sure." replied Ash.

" I'm sure that he is a bug or grass type pokemon trainer." Ash whispered to himself.

The litte boy introduced himself and said that his name is Tim. Then he send out Weepinbell. Ash send out CharmeleonThe Weepinbell is huge and he looks tough and powerful, but he is no match against Ash's Charmeleon.

" Spitfire, use Flamethrower!" instructed Ash.

The powerful attack blasted right into Weepinbell's mouth! CRITICAL HIT! Weepinbell is weak from the attack.

" Yes, Weepinbell is now super weak." said Ash.

Then, Weepinbell got up, but it was about to faint.

" Weepinbell, use Slam!" shouted Tim.

Weepinbell used all his strength and jumped in the air and he is getting closer and closer to Charmeleon. At the last moment, BOOM! Charmeleon shot a ember attack right in the stomach of the Weepinbell. Weepinbell sat there faint just like Gengar.

" NOOOO!" screamed Tim.

" Luckily I have another pokemon, but he is my last one.

Tim sent out his last pokemon and it was a water and fighting type Poliwrath.

" Go Poliwrath." shouted Tim.

" Oh No. I don't know if Razor can defeat Poliwrath since Poliwrath is the final stage of Poliwag and Razor is only on it's smallest stage." said Ash.

Ash threw Razor's epic ball and green beams were flying everywhere and at last, Razor came out of his ball.

" Poliwrath, use Hydro Pump!" command Tim.

" Razor, Protect!" instructed Ash.

The powerful water attack was about to hit Turtwig in the face. But at the last second, the attack disappeared because Turtwig used Protect.

" If that won't work, then, Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!" shouted Tim.

But luckily, Dynamic Punch's accuracy isn't good it said in the Poke Info.

 _"The accuracy is 35% of hitting the opponent. The accuracy is so low because it can be a one shot kill to the opponent's pokemons." explained the Poke Info._

" Now Razor, use razor leaf!" said Ash.

Turtwig brought sharp leafs aiming at Poliwrath, but before Turtwig used it, Ash told Turtwig to aim it at Poliwrath's stomach because that is were it's weak spot is. Turtwig aimed carefully at Poliwrath's stomach and shot it. BULLSEYE! It shot Poliwrath right in the stomach. Poliwrath was about to fall because it was shot in the weak spot, but Tim told Poliwrath to get into the water since Turtwig can't swim. Poliwrath jumped into the water. SPLASH.

" HAHA. Now you can't hurt Poliwrath because it is in water and Poliwrath is healing itself slowly in the water." said Tim laughing very hard.

"Hmmm. Let see how to do this."said Ash quietly.

While Ash was thinking of a strategy it defeat Poliwrath, he didn't notice that the Poke Info was beeping.

 _Beep..beep.. went the Poke Info._

" Okay, let me check what is the Poke Info trying to tell me." said Ash as he reach into his pocket to get the mini machine.

" It said that Razor has a TM/HM available. And it is Earthquake, but I don't remember getting it." said Ash surprisingly.

 _" You should let Turtwig learn this move because it could do a lot of damage and get pokemons that are hiding in the water out of the water." said the Poke Info._

" Okay give Razor Earthquake." said Ash.

" _Teaching Turtwig Earthquake." said the Poke Info._

 _" 25% 50% 75% and 100%. Earthquake has been taught to Turtwig." said the Poke Info._

" Razor, use Earthquake!" shouted Ash.

Suddenly, the ground begin to shake and water was flowing everywhere. Poliwrath jumped out of the water. It looks like Earthquake damaged him a lot. Poliwrath was about to faint!

" Razor, let's give him the last shot." said Ash.

Poliwrath was about to faint, but he stood up and use Hydro Pump directly at Turtwig. BOOM! It hit Turtwig right in the head!

" Razor NOOOOOO." screamed Ash.

Turtwig bump into a tree really hard. Turtwig got up slowly and he was looking furious.

" Turtwig, use Absorb!" instructed Ash.

Turtwig healed itself and Poliwrath took a lot of damage from that because it is super effective. Poliwrath's eyes are slowly closing and... Poliwrath faint!

" YES! I won!" shouted Ash.

" I guess I still need a little bit more training." sighed Tim

" Thanks for training my Pokemons." said Ash and he went away.


End file.
